


Take Your Tie Off For Once

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Other, cm: family verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to take your tie off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Tie Off For Once

**Title:** Take Your Tie Off  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Hotch/Rossi  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Length:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made   
**Spoilers:** Big ones for Season 5  
**Summary:** Originally written for 's Porn Battle [here ](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3183769#cmt3183769) Warnings for themes. Set in the CM kid-verse.

 

Somewhere along the line, this was going to end in being pushed up against a hard surface, though really, how does Aaron manage to look like a gentleman even when he's up against a wall, shirt half unbuttoned already. Well, Dave amends, maybe a particular kind of gentleman but he's a gentle man.

With a really inventive mouth. They can be gentle, rough and just about anything else in between but right now there's no poetry in the way Aaron is gasping against him, fingers digging in to Dave's back because he needs to know that Dave is here and damn, Dave needs to know Aaron believes he is here and will continue to be here. That they can face this together and when the kids get back, Dave will be standing here, letter or no letter. Words can't break him apart, can't break this apart - David Rossi is not going to let it.

He keeps thinking in images. Scars, all nine of them. He doesn't need gentleness because he's got Aaron, not flinching, not shying away from them as his fingers ghost over Dave's chest once his shirt is unbuttoned. Quietness that isn't there, because Foyet was quiet, tried to quiet him and Aaron is letting him be as vocal as he'd like and murmuring declarations, affirmations in to his skin and Aaron, Aaron is very good at making words with his hands, with eyes, with skin as well as voice. Pride. He's still David Rossi, still here and he knows Aaron still is. Knows the kids are still safe, Aaron is still safe and they are still his family.

Ties. He ends up wrapping Aaron's tie around the younger man's wrists, as he holds him against the wall. This isn't the gentle but still definitely with an edge of the first few times or the sleepy early morning before the kids are awake times but it's as much a part of them, as anything. This is an affirmation, in their own way.


End file.
